The Host Fanfic- Chapter 3- A Nasty Day for Wanda
by TheHostforeverxox
Summary: chapter 4?


**Wanda-**

It has been a week since Martha arrived and she is getting awfully close with Sharon. They are quite close and they constantly make me feel very self-conscious. I heard her telling Sharon she still loved Ian and that Ian would realize he still loved her. They both agreed, I didn't want to tell Ian though.

Ian was out on a raid with Jarred, Jamie, Kyle and Andy. It was only a small one again and they were going to be back in an hour or so. I went for lunch by myself. Mel and Lily were busy cleaning up after breakfast and were not very hungry so I went with Sunny.

We sat down and Sunny just kept babbling on about Jodi. How she really wanted to find Jodie to make Kyle happy, but she also loved Kyle a lot and wanted to stay. I just nodded concentrating on my Cheetos. Then the two witches come in cackling and their eyes piercing through me.

They sat on the table opposite to us. I kept glancing over. They were talking about me it was obvious. Martha kept looking me up and down and Sharron couldn't stop giggling. Tears started to escape out of my eyes and raced down my cheeks. Then my ears paid attention to Sunny's little voice.

"Wanda, what's wrong are you okay?" Before I had chance to reply they came over still giggling.

"Eww it's the worms sitting together." Sharron snapped and Martha laughed.

Martha grabbed my Cheetos and stood on them fiercely.

"I don't know how you hypnotised Kyle and Ian, but I and Shaz will stop you and your worm powers!" Martha laughed.

We were alone.

"Stand up!" Shouted Martha and we did so.

They pinned us up against the wall and I could hear sunny whimpering.

"Let's finish the job Kyle started!" snapped Sharon.

They started punching us and kicking us. Blood drained from my nose and it was all down my pale blue top. Sunny wasn't as bad as me, but her mouth was bleeding. They carried on and I started to feel dizzy. Then the door suddenly slammed open.

Jamie, Mel, Jarred, Kyle and Ian.

Jarred, Kyle and Ian lunged towards them pulling them away. Mel ran up to them and screamed in their faces; Kyle had to hold her back.

"Wanda, Sunny!" Jamie cried. It was too fuzzy for me to see and as I knew it I and Sunny blanked out.

**Ian-**

"Shit Wanda!" I screamed, there was blood all over her.

"Jamie go get Jeb and Doc NOW!" Kyle screamed.

Kyle and I lay by the girl's side whilst Jarred and Mel harassed them.

"Look what you've done!" I scream, looking at Wanda and Sunny's bloody faces. I could feel tears crawling out my eyes.

"Someone had to get it done!" Shouted Sharron.

"You heartless bitches!" Shouted Kyle.

"Oh shut up you hypocrite we only finished what you started!" Martha laughed.

Kyle ran to them. He spat in their face "Don't you dare!"

Wanda started to wake up.

"Ian?" She whimpered.

I grabbed her "Right here, I am never leaving you again."

At that moment Doc and Jeb rushed in.

**Wanda-**

Doc smiled slowly standing. "Wanda you'll be fine, just keep an eye on her Ian. And Sunny may just need to rest a day or two her body has never dealt with so much trauma" Everyone stared at Martha and Sharon.

Jeb grunted "And for you two, your trial starts now." Everyone crowds in.

"You two have attempted murder guilty or not guilty" Jeb announced.

"Not Guilty" They said. Ian grunted, shaking his head.

"Well what do you have to say?" Says Doc shaking his head at Sharron.

"We were not going to kill them we were warning them! It's Banter!" This really pissed Ian off.

Jeb sighed "I expected more from you Sharron, and you Martha well not set yourself a good reputation now 'ave ya! I will not kill you, but you will be doing over time! You will wash every dish for the rest of the month till them shine and you will certainly say away from Sunny and Wanda."

They stared at me. They were mad. Silence

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Jeb yelled I had never seen him so mad before, it gave me the shakes. Ian held my hand.

They nodded then everyone left.

**Ian-**

I finally managed to get Wanda to sleep. She was whimpering for ages. I hate Martha for what she did she is just a spite less crook.

Then I saw a figure sneak past my room. I look out the window. Martha.

I follow her down the hall ways, I can hear her sopping. She sits down on a bench outside Doc's. Its silent. I slowly rise from around the corner and go sit next to her.

She turns towards me "Oh Ian you startled me! Look I'm so so-rry I was so stupid I guess I wanted to impress Sharron. She's my only friend right now and well-"

I sign. Excuse. "Whatever. I'm still not happy with you and I won't be talking to you for now okay?!"

She nods. I get up to leave but she grabs me, her grip strong. She forces me to sit back down then kisses me. I'm stuck and can't get away.

**Wanda-**

Ian's gone? Where is he? I get out of bed and stumble to the door. I put Ian's flip flops on, which are far too big and stumble down the corridor.

The light from Doc's was still on. Maybe he had seen Ian. I get closer when all of a sudden I see Ian. He's kissing Martha. Kissing her like he loves her. I can't breathe its like someone is holding my mouth shut. I have to get out of here. I run.

The only place I can think to go is Jarred and Mel's. I run through the door. Mel suddenly wakes up startled to see me.

I feel embarrassed my eyes are puffy and red and tears are streaming down my face.

"Oh My Lord Wanda what the hell's wrong?" She nudges Jarred who forcefully wakes up.

"Woooow Wanda what's up" He looks at me with his big brown eyes "Where's Ian?"

This makes me cry even more.

"He- well I was walk-ing and I saw him and Mar-th-tha Kis-s kissing" I burst into floods more tears.

Mel starts to stare at Jarred she stands up and hugs me so tightly.

"I'm gunna Kill him!" Jarred says getting up from his bed.

"No! No please can I just sleep here? I'll sleep on the chair?" Jarred shakes his head.

"No no no I'll sleep their Wanda, You rest" I nod a tiny smile escapes my face.

I get in and fall straight to sleep.


End file.
